<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DC/蝙超】韦恩王国史诗 ABO 西幻神话风 by RUIANY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602581">【DC/蝙超】韦恩王国史诗 ABO 西幻神话风</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY'>RUIANY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO 印度/西幻神话风，老夫少妻AU，年龄差11岁，目前25/14。mpreg!(看了央六巴霍巴利王的脑洞）<br/>成年以前不会开车的，放心。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DC/蝙超】韦恩王国史诗 ABO 西幻神话风</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天空传来一声惊叹，<br/>雷电闪耀照亮前路，<br/>敬爱的国王，<br/>最受爱戴的陛下，<br/>您的事迹广为传颂，<br/>敌人匍匐在您的脚下，<br/>神降下天子，<br/>补偿对您的不公，<br/>满身沧桑，承载着雕琢的痛苦。<br/>诞下子嗣，<br/>迈上雪山，<br/>万民爱戴，<br/>成神的化身。<br/>                                                               ————《韦恩王国兴旺史诗》卷首语</p><p>空中洒满金色的花瓣，艳丽的玫瑰铺在台阶上，掬起神殿清澈的圣水，洒在国王要经过的露台。一辆装饰华美带着冰冷金属色的马车碾碎了行车道上的花瓣，它格格不入，印着S型氪星标志的图案令簇拥着的人们噤声，那属于一个曾经强大的国家，直到他们的国王和王后死去，而那个不能掌权的王子被掌控大都会的莱克斯家族握在手中，当做一枚示诚的砝码，准备随时打出。</p><p>穿着灰黑色帝王礼服的国王布鲁斯韦恩站在宫殿前，他身形高大勇壮，气质沉郁，早年失去父母的经历使他从不喜形于色，他冷漠地接受万民的欢呼，“韦恩陛下”。</p><p>“韦恩陛下，氪星国度的王子到了。”阿尔弗雷德——哥谭的宰相说道，他身上佩剑，穿着红蓝色的长袍，布鲁斯是他辅佐的第二任君王，前一任是布鲁斯的父亲。</p><p>“艾尔家族？他为什么会来，我以为他们的国家更需要血脉作证。”布鲁斯说道，他当然听你过这个坐落在北方的遥远的国度，听说那里寒冷入骨，马车需要九天九夜才能来到哥谭。当然，温暖的哥谭也是犯罪的温床，直到布鲁斯掌权，严格的整治那些军阀罪犯和腐败的官僚贵族才变得好了些。</p><p>“大都会的前宰相谋夺了肯特皇族的权力，而他们剩下的一个omega王子确实难以获得贵族的支持。”阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴，他们都知道未说出的话是什么，omega更应该待在屋子里，为alpha生下孩子。即使他们都并不赞同这个观点，布鲁斯的母亲玛莎就是一位相当有谋略的王后，但，历史传统便是这样，你难以改变它。“是为了向您示好。您也到了该娶妻生子，诞下后嗣的年岁了。”</p><p>“这是一个礼物。”布鲁斯叹了口气，这他无法改变的，弱肉强食，才是在大陆生存的第一要义。他向后进入宫殿，他的士兵们在那里痛饮，觥筹交换。他应该为自己守住哥谭会而感到高兴。‘氪星神子’，他们这样称呼那个被送来的男孩，那来自一个神话。“我还没有想好，一个小国的王子诞下的子嗣也许并不服众，毕竟我们的王国中还有更多适龄的omega。“当然，小国也有他的好处，至少难以干涉布鲁斯推行的政令，假如拥有一个只待在后庭抚育幼崽的王后，也不是不可以。</p><p>欢庆已经结束，布鲁斯疲惫的回到自己的寝宫。馥郁的香味从他的寝宫中传出，其间夹杂着玫瑰冷冽的香气，他有些醉了，但仍然不动声色的平稳地走着。</p><p>大殿里一个侍者都没有，这有些奇怪。</p><p>香气是从他的床上传来的，墨绿色的幔帐笼住了床，里面有一个抖动着的身影。布鲁斯拉开了帘子，他知道那个‘礼物’大概已经被安置在他的寝宫了。<br/>一个穿着白色罩裙的男孩在他的被单里打着哆嗦，皮肤发红，身上冒出的汗液将白色的布料紧紧沾在他的身上，勾勒出美妙的弧度。男孩下陷的腰窝，领口极大，布鲁斯可以从中看到男孩轻轻凸起的乳尖，假如布鲁斯允许，那里会哺育他们的孩子。</p><p>黑色的额发附在他的额头上，钢蓝色的眼睛就像有魔力般吸引着布鲁斯向前，当然，韦恩国王本人更将这次失败的精神抵抗视作过量信息素的攻击。男孩豆大的汗珠落到布鲁斯深色的被单上，他在经历一次发情热，他伸出自己的手，摸到了布鲁斯的肩膀，向上仰身，钻进了韦恩皇帝的怀中。“韦恩陛下。“布鲁斯听见男孩这样说，潮热的空气吹在耳边，他立即就有了反应。</p><p>“你想要我怎么称呼你，男孩。“布鲁斯并不打算就这样在还没有问清名字的情况下就将他就地正法，他不觉得这个男孩已经成年，他看起来顶多十三十四岁，还是个孩子。</p><p>“克拉克。“男孩两颊泛红，腼腆的吐出一句话，咬住唇，避免呻吟脱口而出。</p><p>“好吧，克拉克，我不知道是谁安排你过来的，我们可以明天再讨论这些。“布鲁斯散发出自己的信息素，努力安抚他面前的这个omega男孩，他确实很动心，生理和心理上都有一点，但还不至于在什么都没搞清楚的情况下提枪上阵，这让他充满罪恶感。”我会给你一个临时标记好吗？我不知道你是不是自愿的，但这不会影响你太久的。“</p><p>布鲁斯按住这个在他身下乱动的omega，男孩白皙的脖颈就笼在他的手掌中，他俯下身，牙齿咬在男孩粉色的腺体上，留下了一个牙印。短暂的临时标记后，男孩的身体逐渐软下来，不再在布鲁斯的怀中挣扎。对于还没有完全性成熟的omega来说，一个简单的临时标记就可以暂停他们的发情热。这一般都是由有血缘关系的omega的父亲或者兄弟代为处理，只不过，这位失去了父母的omega显然不能避免发情热，布鲁斯不知道他是怎么度过之前的几个发情期的。</p><p>“感谢您。“躺在他怀中的omega有些羞赧地抓着布鲁斯的肩膀，布鲁斯当然不会苛求这位还没有成年的男孩，他用手搂住克拉克，让男孩可以舒服的躺在被单上，又捻好被子。</p><p>他们躺在一起，克拉克的脚抵在他的大腿上，滑腻的触感让他硬的更厉害了。布鲁斯感到有一些尴尬，他放出自己的信息素，舒缓睡在他旁边的omega的情绪。他准备说点什么转移注意力：“我以为他们叫你卡尔，为什么是克拉克？“</p><p>“我的养父母给我取名克拉克肯特，卡尔艾尔应该只是一个神话中的名字。“人们赋予从天而降的神子神话中的称号，这是给多年无子的肯特王国的赞礼。但显然，这位已经将近八年生活在掌权莱克斯家族手下的omega并不这么认为，现实永远比轻飘飘的神话故事。</p><p>“谁送你来的，克拉克。”布鲁斯说道，他的一只手挨在这个omega的背上，在腰间摩挲，感受到身下的男孩害羞地躲避着他的触碰又热情的贴上。</p><p>“我是自愿的，韦恩陛下。”男孩缩在被子内轻轻颤抖，受不了alpha带着威压的逼问。‘我渴望您的垂青，我听着您的故事长大，在睡梦中幻想您的模样，希望被您充满，诞下子嗣。’，克拉克没有说出口，也许这位韦恩并不会信。哥谭是个强大的国家，父母还没有去世的时候常常给我读您的故事，您如何年少加入军队成名，政变夺回自己的军队和权力，将那群窥伺的秃鹰赶出国土。而我却背井离乡，成为我的家族的最后一人。</p><p>“睡吧，克拉克。”布鲁斯感受着床的另一边传来的热度，如此温暖，就像家庭。他的脑子中幻想出一个画面，红蓝色的礼袍衬得年幼的氪星王后更加的白皙，王后的肚腹凸起，轻轻地摇动着自己身边的小摇篮，里面一个穿着浅蓝色服装的一两岁的幼童，正咿呀咿呀地喊着。仅仅通过画面，布鲁斯冰冷的心熨帖了。头一回，他沉入了梦乡，安定而迅速，这是一个甜美的梦境。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>